hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Horror
High School Horror is an animated roblox series created by Derpythetroll16, the series is quite sucessful with the first installment reaching over 200 views and the second almost reaching 100. Fans are currently waiting for the third installment, which according to Derpythetroll16 "will have voices in it". Summary The protaganist is a girl named Madison (Maddie for short), who lives with her brother Logan, her mother, and her younger brother, Alex (the father isn't seen in the video and his fate is unknown). She is going back to school and meets a boy named Luis who gets along with her. It is later revealed she is transgender and she is bullied by a girl named Sheila, and her two other friends. They bully her apparently because she is transgender, which depresses her. Sheila later invites the school (even Maddie) to her birthday which will be the next day. The next day, Maddie is given death threats, by Sheila and her friends. She later goes home and finds a draco, and brings it to Sheila's birthday party for self defense. During the party, Sheila reveals that she hates everyone at the party except her two friends, she also announces that the punchbowls are segregated, one is made for "normal people" and consists of bloxy cola (roblox cola), bloxiade (roblox energy drink), a few potions (potientally alcoholic beverages or a reference to the "potion" from club red in roblox high school), dark cherries, sprite, lemons, oranges, watermelons, hawaiian punch, grape juice, pineapples, strawberries, etc. the other is for the "trans people", which consists of "lemon juice". Sheila and her friends later bully Maddie and tell her that the "lemon flavored punch" isn't really "lemon flavored". Maddie is upset but later cheers up when one of the producers of this video, Darkageknight Plays says she will teach Sheila a leason, when Sheila comes to taunt Maddie, Darkageknight Plays threatens to stomp Sheila in the face with his extra large crocs, enraged. Meanwhile. Roblox youtuber Denis drinks from the punchbowl for the transgender people, Sheila tries to stop him, but it was in vain, when Denis tastes it and is disgusted, Sheila reveals it was just pee (presumingly her own), with farts (presumingly to make the "punch" taste even more worse and disgusting), Denis gets sick from drinking the pee and farts, and gets taken away by paramedics, where he requests to have his tongue cut off, cleaned, and sewn back on (to get the taste out of his mouth). Later, Luis arrives to the party, which makes Maddie happy. Sheila then announces that she will be serving carrot cake without frosting to everyone except Maddie. She whispers to her friends to get the chocolate cake in the freezer, so she and her friends can enjoy the chocolate cake while the other people are forced to eat carrot cake. Luis notices the chocolate cake, and he and Maddie steal it and share it with the other people. While they are eating, Sheila gets rapper, Lil Uzi Vert to be preforming his hit song XO Tour Lif3. While the rapper is recoding, Sheila discovers the chocolate cake is missing (presumingly by then, the cake was finished), she sees Maddie and since she hates transgender people, takes her anger out on her and forces her to stand on top of the place where the party was being thrown, she forces Maddie to jump in a pool near said place and stay there until the party ends and if she tries to escape, Sheila and her friends would tie weights on her to make her sink and prevent her for floating. Maddie is tired of being pushed around and refuses which angers Sheila, causing her to resort to "Plan B", which is killing her with a knife without giving her another chance, Maddie pulls out the draco, threatening to shoot if Sheila comes close but Sheila doesn't believe Maddie will shoot her, and says she will kill Maddie slowly and painfully for eating the cake, being trans, and just because, finally a cross between self defense and being pushed to the edge causes her to shoot Sheila, killing her in 7 shots and making her corpse off the roof and into the pool. Maddie jumps off the roof, and lands unharmed and walks back inside the building where the party was being thrown but before she enters, she puts away the draco. Later her two friends, comes searching for Sheila, but then decide to swim in the pool since they were the only ones allowed to do so. They discover her corpse at the bottom of the pool and call the cops while planning to blame Maddie for the death, so she can get arrested for no reason. The cops arrive and stops the party to announce that Sheila has been found dead in the pool presumingly a murder and they will be investigating to find out who killed her. After 2 hours, Sheila's two friends are about to tell the police, Maddie did it, only to find out that she actually did do it, the cops found out by watching the survilence cameras, although the cops have marked it as a self defense, they decide to arrest her anyway since "murder is still murder" (presumingly the actual reason is that they are prejudiced against transgenders), they arrest her and sentence her to death, her death sentence will have her be tortured, by getting her limbs ripped off, disemboweled, burned alive, covered in acid which will slowly eat away at her flesh, and have her head get cut off by a sawblade. The cops said that they normally execute prisoners humanly but "because of what she did, they do make exceptions"(also, presumingly the actual reason is they are prejudiced against transgenders, since serial killers are put to death more humanly). Luis tries to stop the cops but gets tazered. It then ends with Maddie getting taken away with her saying "Worst night ever!" In High School Horror Part 3, Maddie is led to her cell by the prejudiced cop. Said cell has a skeleton and Maddie shares her cell with a girl named Springhthree who threatens to kill her after finding out she's trans. Maddie is confronted by a mysterious person in the cell next to her who tells her not to listen to Springthree. When asked who the person is, the person reveals himself to be the hacker 1x1x1x1. 1x1x1x1 talks about how he took a plea deal of 91 years, and how he got married in prison but his pregnant wife got killed. Later at lunchtime 1x1x1x1 introduces Maddie to her friends, c00lkidd and Guest 666. c00lkidd orders "chicken tendies", fries and a burger. 1x1x1x1 orders veal scallopini and fettucine alfredo. The lunch lady tells them the only thing she served was tongue, but 1x1x1x1 reminds her of his celebrity status and the lunch lady obliges. When asked what she wants to eat, Maddie tells 1x1x1x1 that she's not allowed to eat because of what she did and 1x1x1x1 and c00lkidd share their food with her. Later Springthree confronts Maddie and beats her up, before 1x1x1x1 can stop Springthree, the prejudiced cop sees Springthree beating up Maddie but accusses Maddie of beating up Springthree and punishes Maddie by forcing her to clean toilets, if the toilet still smells disgusting she will clean it with her tongue. Meanwhile at school Maddie's friends; Bryson, Chloe, XxdarkageknightxX, derpythetrol13, derpythetroll16, and Kavra sit in a lunch table and talk about how they miss Maddie. It is revealed Bryson and Chloe didn't go to Sheila's party, and XxdarkageknightxX tells them what happened in the party. It is also revealed Denis is still in the hospital and Luis is of unknown fate. Meanwhile on the night before her execution, Maddie sleeps. She had been abused by Springhthree so bad that she is willing to accept her fate. 1x1x1x1 manages to convince her to appreciate life. Maddie asks 1x1x1x1 if 1x1x1x1 will use her hacking powers to help her escape, 1x1x1x1 tells her that police take away the hacking powers of a hacker. 1x1x1x1 instead uses a EMP grenade which he built out of a microwave to disable all the security cameras. The police send the building into a lockdown to prevent prisoners from escaping. 1x1x1x1 tells Maddie that Springthree has smuggled a computer into her cell and tells Maddie to pass it to him, which Maddie does. 1x1x1x1 effortlessly cuts off the police's acess to the prison and locks them in the room they are in, while opening all the cells. Maddie goes to the weapon room and collects numerous weapons, on the roof of the prison she is confronted by the prejudiced cop who decides to shoot Maddie because Maddie will die in a few hours, Maddie surrenders but that doesn't change the mind of the cop. Maddie reveals she was feigning the surrender and blasts the officer apart with a powerful shotgun blast, killing him. Maddie goes to the lunchroom where all the other prisoners have gathered. A prisoner tries to kill Maddie because she is trans but c00lkidd fights the prisoner. The lunch lady offers her tongue noodle soup to the prisoners but is shot dead by Springthree shortly after. Maddie is confronted by Springthree who is holding a gun. Springthree makes the mistake of revealing that she was the one who killed 1x1x1x1's wife. Before she has the chance to kill Maddie, an angry 1x1x1x1 tackles her. Springthree threatens to shoot 1x1x1x1 but 1x1x1x1 kills her with a knife swing. c00lkidd returns after beating the prisoner badly it severely weakened him, allowing the other prisoners to kill him. 6 hours later, 1x1x1x1 hacks a prisoner helicopter and disables the lockdown. He then disposes of the computer and Springthree's corpse by dumping them in a furnace. Meanwhile the police break the doors they were locked in and confronted the prisoners who were about to escape. Both prisoners and police officers get into a fight, killing them all. With all the police officers in the lunchroom dead, it is now Maddie's chance to escape. Maddie asks 1x1x1x1 if he and c00lkidd want to escape. 1x1x1x1 denies the offer, saying that he and c00lkidd didn't want to get caught and have their prison sentences extended. Maddie escapes and enters the helicopter 1x1x1x1 has hacked, she flies the helicopter home. Meanwhile Luis wakes up for his coma and remembers that Maddie was arrested. At night, Chloe recieves a text from Maddie; telling her she escaped the prison. High School Horror Part 4, Maddie eats breakfast with her family on a weekend, when her mother asks her about the news of Maddie killing Sheila; Maddie denies this saying it was someone else. Meanwhile Vicky, Lola, and Thalia sneak into the school. Lola tells Vicky that Maddie escaped which pleases Vicky. Thalia suggests shooting Maddie but Vicky rejects the idea because she wants Maddie to suffer and decides to kill Maddie's younger brother; Alex. A janitor catches them in school, before he can kick them out he is shot dead by Vicky's minions. At school while Maddie is talking to her friends, Vicky and her minions sneak into Alex's school while the teacher is using the bathroom and puts pills in the grape juice. Alex drinks the grape juice and passes out. Alex wakes up in a room, Vicky tells him that they cut out his voice box to prevent him from screaming and that his sister is an ugly trans that needs to be taught a lesson. She makes her minions cut off Alex's head with an axe, killing him. At lunchtime Luis comes to school and greets Maddie. Meanwhile Vicky and her minions sneak into the principal's office to make an anouncement; that she and her minions will rule her school and no one can stop her or else they will be killed. In High School Horror Part 5; 1 month has passed since the events of HSH Part 4. Maddie has been abused really badly and no one has stopped the bullies. Vicky has gotten bored of ruling the school and decides to burn it down and find another school. Maddie overhears this and alerts Luis, Derpythetrol13, and XxdarkageknightxX. XxdarkageknightxX says he will bring a gun the next day. The next day, Maddie alerts Bryson and Chloe while Vicky and her minions are setting up the gasoline. XxdarkageknightxX confronts them and threatens to shoot Thalia. Vicky is nonchalant about it, and XxdarkageknightxX shoots Thalia dead, provoking Vicky to laugh at Thalia's death. XxdarkageknightxX unintentionally reveals Maddie told him about their plan. 1 hour later, Vicky and Lola sucessfully set the school on fire. Maddie smells smoke and tells Bryson and Chloe to leave the school which they oblige. Shortly after Maddie is confronted by Vicky and Lola who kidnap her and drag her to the top of the school. Before they can push Maddie into the fire, they are confronted by Logan (Maddie's brother.), but Lola pushes him into the fire. Vicky tells Lola to get the grenade but Maddie shoves Lola into the fire. The fire causes the grenade to detonate blowing up Lola and presumingly Logan which makes Vicky laugh. Vicky pulls out a time bomb which is set to blow up the entire school killing everyone; including Maddie and Vicky herself. Vicky is aware that she too will die but she doesn't care as long as Maddie dies as well. Before the bomb can go off, Vicky is shot 3 times killing her and making her fall off the school. The person who shot Vicky was revealed to be XxdarkageknightxX and accompying him is Derpythetrol13, Derpythetroll16, and Luis. Luis confesses to Maddie that he will be moving back to Mexico, but Maddie isn't sad because she will transfering schools because of all the events that happened; possibly indicating that she too will move to Mexico. Derpythetrol13 reminds everyone of the time bomb which is about to detonate. Before the bomb could, a mysterious white haired guy runs to the school and picks up the bomb. When the bomb explodes, he absorbs the energy of the explosion. After having a brief conversation with XxdarkageknightxX and Derpythetrol13, he runs back home with his sister who was waiting outside of the school. Derpythetrol13 asks who was the person, XxdarkageknightxX says he doesn't know who the person is but he has a feeling in the future he will be famous. Trivia *Most of the models used were actually reused from Derpythetroll16's OCs which were originally used for Derpythetroll16's scrapped (now postponed) series; The Adventures of Andy and Hayley. *The series as well as some of Derpythetroll16's future series was originally going to be TV-14 or MA-17. However, since the series was animated using Roblox, it attracted kids and Derpythetroll16 was forced to make the series kid friendly **Another fun fact is that one of Derpythetroll16's Roblox series, was orignally going to be a crime series. It was going to star Derpythetroll16 and his friends as the main protaganists/antaganists. It was going to have Derpythetroll16 and his friends drug a bully before kidnapping her and stripping her of her clothing. The bully's nipples would be briefly shown and it was going to end with the bully either dying or getting handicapped by the torment while Derpythetroll16 smokes a blunt. The series was also going to be filled with vulgar language and be age restricted. The series ended up being scrapped. **Another fun fact is that originally there was going to be a scene at the end where Maddie gets a sex change *Originally the series was going to end with the bullies winning and Maddie becoming a boy again. Maddie then realizes she'd rather die than be a boy and kills herself. However XxdarkageknightxX wanted the series to end with him killing the bullies *Originally no one was going to die in the series with the exception of Maddie, however Fredd8561, Derpythetrol13, and XxdarkagkenightxX wanted the bullies to die.